


Legends

by lunabelieves



Category: Scooby Doo - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Ash has a few friends over in the Roadhouse.
Kudos: 2





	Legends

Legends

The Roadhouse closes at a particular time each night. But the two look so hungry, Ash can’t help but sneak them in. Ellen will have his hide if she wakes up and finds him making burger after burger for them, but they have money to pay and he’s not disturbing anyone's sweet dreams.

Besides, for anyone who knows, they’re living legends in the Hunter community.

The hippie sitting across from his starts on his fourth burger, the Great Dane by his side working on his seventh. “You believe in ghosts?” He asks, sounding a bit shocked.

“You don’t?” Ash is likewise shocked. “How long have you been hunting?”

“Too long, man.” The gangly man replies. “And we’ve seen all kinds of phonies. Men in masks, you know. But not one real spook or specter.”

“Weird. I got some friends who have seen all sorts of spirits.” Ash says.

“Like to hear some of their stories. Seems we’ve been looking in the wrong places.” He then smiles at Ash. “So, like, what’s for dessert?”

“Ash!”

Ellen stands in near the bar, her arms crossing over her chest.

“Oh, hey.” He knows he’s busted, but hopes his famous guests will make up for his rule breaking. “This is Norville Rogers and his dog, Scooby Doo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was inspired by a drabble on ff.net. Shoot me.
> 
> Least it's good to see me posting again. Right? _*looks around*_


End file.
